


Itsesuojeluvaisto

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, M/M, Multiple Partners, One-Sided Relationship, Slut Harry, Slut Shaming, Teenage Rebellion, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Harry pakenee Siriuksen menetystä jästimaailmaan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 1





	Itsesuojeluvaisto

**Author's Note:**

> Oikolukija: Fire, jolle myös kiitos laajasta taustatutkimuksesta, jonka hedelmiä tullaan varmasti näkemään muuallakin kuin tässä ficissä   
> Ikäsuositus: K-18  
> Varoitukset: Alaikäisen ja aikuisten välistä seksiä (tosin muut kuin alaikäinen itse eivät sitä tiedä), huoraamista, tirkistelyä, kiroilua ja muuta alatyylistä sanastoa.  
> Tyylilaji: AU, Angsti, Draama, PWP ja Chanslash  
> Paritukset: Harry/useampi OMC ja yksipuolinen Severus/Harry
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 099. Oma valinta = Pako, Maksullinen seuralainen-haaste, Slash10 2.0 - Harry/OMC ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Severus Kalkaros  
> K/H: Pakenin omia murheita kirjoittamalla, joten pitkään luonnoksena ollut idea tuli toteutettua viimeinkin, kun aihepiiri sopi mielialaan. Tässä siis teille lopputulos siitä. Niin ja seksisanasto on tarkoituksella kirjavaa, toivottavasti ficletti itsessään selittää syyn siihen.
> 
> Sanoja: 600

  
  
  


_**Itsesuojeluvaisto** _

  
  
Märkä asvaltti kasteli hänen säärensä läpi farkkujen, mutta se kuului oikeastaan asiaan samoin kuin hiertyneet polvet. Hän puristeli vapaalla kädellään stondistaan, johon napit hankautuivat jo suorastaan tukalasti. Kädet tukistivat hänen hiuksiaan tekoblondin purkautuessa hänen kurkkuunsa. Harry pyyhkäisi suupielistään sperman jämät hihaansa noustessaan seisomaan. Tyydytetty blondi yritti vetää häntä suudelmaan. Hän kuitenkin käänsi päänsä pois, hänen osaltaan homma oli ohi.  
  
Jätkä oli illan kolmas nimetön ja kasvoton kyrpä. Hän ei hakenut täältä muuta kuin seksiä, pikapanoa, poskihoitoa, antaen ja ottaen. Millään muulla ei ollut väliä, kunhan hän seuraavana aamuna tuntisi edellisillan muistot kehossaan. Harry oli kiertänyt Lontoon gay-skeneä koko kesän, hän tiesi parhaat bilepaikat ja varmimmat iskumestat. Monet kasvot olivat tulleet tutuiksi, mutta hän ei tuntenut kuin Danin. Tämä oli estänyt Harrya ottamasta vakavaa riskiä tietämättömyydessään. Sillä hän oli ollut naurettavan kokematon kesän alussa, punastunut vähäisimmistäkin rivouksista. Miesten välisen seksin mekaniikasta hänellä ei ollut kuin aavistuksia, mutta vietit ja useat yritykset tuottivat tuloksia.  
  
Danin kanssa hän ei ollut maannut tai tehnyt muutakaan seksin tapaista, mutta he tanssivat ja viettivät aikaa yhdessä sattuessaan samaan paikkaan. Harry vältteli sitoutumista, oli kyse sitten ystävyydestä tai muusta. Hän suojeli itseään uusilta pettymyksiltä ja menetyksiltä. Sen lisäksi hänen identiteettinsä jästimaailmassa perustui niin monille valheille, ettei ollut helppoa päästää ihmisiä lähelle. Eikä pelkästään siksi, että valheet paljastuivat nopeasti, mitä enemmän samojen ihmisten kanssa oli tekemisissä. Vaikka hänellä oli löyhä moraali monessa suhteessa, niin ei hän halunnut valehdella enempää kuin oli pakko kuten iästään ja henkilöllisyydestään satunnaisille tutuille, portsareille ja viranomaisille.  
  
Taikuus määritteli hänen menneisyyttään aivan liikaa ja se oli salattava jästeiltä, vaikka hän jatkuvasti joutui käyttämään loitsuin väärennettyjä henkkaria ja muita dokumentteja pärjätäkseen omillaan. Siriuksen kuolemaa seuranneina päivinä koulussa oli Harry valmistellut taikamaailmasta lähtöään tavanomaista huolellisemmin, eikä hänen tarvinnut varoa Hermionen valvovaa silmää tämän ollessa sairaalasiivessä. Harry kieltäytyi tuntemasta syyllisyyttä päätöksestään kadota loman alkaessa. Hän ei voinut suojella itseään, jos hän aina asetti muiden toiveet ja vaatimukset etusijalle. Hän oli ollut liian pitkään epäitsekäs ja siitä oli aiheutunut vain ikävyyksiä.  
  
Nippu kymmenen punnan seteleitä työnnettiin hänen käteensä. Harry vilkaisi miestä, jolta rahat tulivat, eikä hän nähnyt tässä mitään sellaista, jonka takia olisi syytä kieltäytyä ehdotuksesta. Harry pudotti farkut alas nilkkoihinsa ja kääntyi tottuneesti seinää vasten. Pitkät ja vahvat sormet tarttuivat hänen pakaroihinsa levittäen niitä, miehen hengitys oli jo raskasta. Harrynkin kaluun tuli jälleen eloa, kun viileä ilma ympäröi sen samaan aikaan kuin hänen yhä aiemmista nainneista märkä perseensä täyttyi uudesta kullista. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun häntä luultiin huoraksi. Hän otti maksun vastaan tyytyväisenä, vaikka hän tarjosi ahteriaan miehille omaksi ilokseen. Rahalle löytyi aina käyttöä.  
  
— Pojan pillusi on kiimaisen kostea... Huoraksi olet hemmetin tiukka... Vittu sentään, sä saat mut tulemaan nopeasti, kyltymätön kyrvänimijä... Vitunvittu.  
  
Harryn mällit roiskuivat pitkin tiiliseinää häntä naivan miehen huohottamien solvausten sekaisten sanojen myötä. Huorittelun kohteena oleminen nousi hänen fetissilistansa kärkisijoille tämän panon myötä. Mies hänen takanaan veti pehmenneen mulkkunsa ulos Harrysta ja sulki sepaluksensa, vain hetkeä myöhemmin tämä oli jo poissa. Harry kääntyi vasta sitten takaisin kujalle päin kiskoessaan ryvettyneet farkkunsa takaisin ylleen. Hän oli nykyisin aina kommandona, se helpotti ja nopeutti asiaan pääsyä. Vastapäiseen seinään nojaava mies katseli häntä selvästi, mutta tällä ei näyttänyt olevan aiettakaan lähestyä Harrya. Mies oli seissyt siinä yhtä kauan kuin Harrykin oli klubin sivukujalla ollut. Mies sai kiksinsä tirkistelystä, jos pullistumasta miehen housuissa saattoi jotain päätellä.  
  
— Kerro Dumbledorelle, että minulla on parempaa tekemistä kuin olla hänen sankarinsa. Ei edes sinun panosauvasi saa minua takaisin Tylypahkaan niin houkutteleva kuin tarjous olisikin. Minä myyn mieluummin persettäni jästeille kuin pelastan sitä maailmaa, joka on vienyt minulta kaiken välittämisen arvoisen. Hyvästi, professori Kalkaros, Harry sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi.  
  
Liemimestari katosi poksahduksen saattelemana jättäen Harryn seisomaan lokakuiseen yöhön yksin.  
  
  



End file.
